I Need Your Love
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: Gilbert is dying and one Amelia F. Jones is certainly not going to allow that! So, of course, she makes him a nation again. That is the obvious solution right? Now Prussia is back from the brink of death with a vengeance and a certain American nation by his side for the journey. PruFem!Ame.
1. He's Dying and Now He's Not

_**Chapter 1: He's Dying and Now He's Not**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**_

* * *

_All the tears_  
_All the lies_  
_All the waste_  
_I've been trying to make it change_  
_And now my eyes are open_

_I need your love_  
_I need your time_  
_When everything's wrong_  
_You make it right_

_~I Need Your Love, Calvin Harris_

* * *

Amelia sat at her desk in her D.C. apartment, staring at the paperwork but not caring enough to actually do it. Sighing deeply, she turned around with her swivel chair and looked around in her study for something fun to do. Right as she was about to pounce on her game station, though, her cell rang. Groaning, she brought out the slim phone from the pocket of her jeans and raised a single eyebrow at the _very _foreign number. It wasn't her boss, or Iggy, or Mattie. Who the hell was it then?

"Hello?" She said cautiously, half expecting a wrong number and not wanting to answer the call with her nation name, "This is Amelia F. Jones, what can I do for ya?"

"_Hallo_?" A heavily accented voice spoke from the other line, "Is this America?"

Eyes widening, she glanced at her ear for a moment and wondered if she was correct, "Germany?"

"_Ja_. Um, _mein_ _bruder _gave me a list of people to call, and you were on it. So, I guess-."

The American woman cut him off, "Wait? Prussia wanted you to call me? Why?"

"I was getting to that!" His voice was sad and weary, "_Mein bruder _is...well we believe he's dying."

The phone hit the floor with a soft thud, hitting the soft carpet gently. America sat in numb shock for a moment, shocked at the ease Germany let those horrible, vile words leave his lips. Gilbert, _Prussia_, was dying. How? How was the man who trained her during the revolution, the man who had been somewhat of a friend through out the years dying? It was inconceivable, he was a nation, wasn't he? No. He had been dissolved after the second World War, and after Germany was reunited he wasn't even East Germany. She helped with both of those things, she had killed her friend. Shaking her head, blonde strands flying, she decided that no, it wasn't just her. The _Allies _had dissolved him to begin with, as a punishment for his brothers crimes. She had helped reunite Germany, though, but she thought that had helped. Everything had been fine, Gilbert had been happy and healthy. Until now.

Quickly snatching the phone, she put it back to her ear.

"-merica? America?"

"Y-yeah." She cursed herself for her shaky voice, "I'm here."

"Well. I figured I would call to inform you."

"How long does he have."

"A month at most. He is too weak to talk, before you ask."

"How long have you known?"

"About a year."

Amelia's eyes widened, "What? A _year_? Why wasn't I told before now?"

"_Mein bruder_ had his reasons, America. Now, I don't have time for this. I do have other people to call, you know?"

The line went dead, and the blonde woman was left alone in the now oh so lonely room. Hunching her shoulders, she glanced down at the phone in her hand. He had been dying for a year? Was Germany the only one that had known? Gulping, her eyes began to sting as she realized that there was _nothing _she could do. She couldn't be a heroine in a situation she had no control of. Prussia wasn't a nation now and he wasn't East Germany any more, his age was bound to take it's toll and mortality would set in sooner than later. Sighing, she hung her head and closed her eyes, taking a moment of silence for her friend. Until the gears in her brain started turning. Gilbert was dying because he wasn't a nation anymore. If he _was _a nation, he couldn't die.

Smiling a Hollywood smile, America slipped open her phone and dialed a number, "Hey, Boss! I need a meeting with you, it's kind of urgent."

* * *

"Amelia! That is something we cannot do." The President frowned deeply, eyebrows crinkling, "How could you ask that? You'd be giving up your own land!"

America's lips formed a tight line, "He's _dying_."

Her boss sighed, "I'm truly sorry about that, but we cannot follow though with this plan of yours."

"It's land we don't even use!" Amelia insisted, "Besides, Prussia used to be a very strong military power! We could have better insight to things that might have helped him in the past and maybe incorporate some into our own attacks!"

"Just because we get a little more knowledge of over a hundred years ago does not mean we should give up our land!"

"We would have a new ally! Besides, we wouldn't even lose the whose state, just half of it! Alaska would still be there, just part of it would be the new Prussia! Also, it would probably increase relations with Germany, and that would be _very _good for us!"

The President frowned slightly, feeling his resolve wear down with the American woman's persistence, "How would helping _Prussia _increase of relationship with _Germany_?"

"Because!" Amelia waved her hands around in excitement, feeling the conversation going in the direction she wanted, "Germany is Prussia's younger brother! If we give Prussia land and recognize him as a nation, Prussia will be immortal again! Germany is _sure _to be grateful for that. Besides, Prussia could be a close ally in the future, his land being practically inside an American state. That would mean Germany would probably be an even closer ally, as he wouldn't go against his recently revived brother."

The man sighed, rubbing his temples. That girl could talk a blind man into seeing.

"How long do we have to convince Congress?"

"A month."

A frustrated groan was heard, "A month! We're quite pressed for time, aren't we?"

"I knew you'd see it my way, boss! We better get at it!"

* * *

It took three whole _freaking weeks_. Honestly, Amelia had expected Congress to agree on the spot but nope. Not at all. They had to be all sorts of difficult on the matter. Finally Amelia herself had to go in with a speech prepared _and _a powerpoint to go with it that had a shit ton of facts about Prussia's former glory and how it would her the United States relations with Germany. She had to do this as a high official, mind you, and could not reveal the whole nations are people thing. Yeah, that was kind of hard when all she wanted to do was yell about how Prussia was Germany's brother and her friend and how they had better give her the land or else. But, in the end, her persistence had won out and Congress had agrees. A contract was written up within the day by Amelia herself and signed by the President of the United States.

God, if Prussia didn't appreciate this she'd wring his neck, take the land back, and then kill him herself.

* * *

Gilbert opened his eyes. That surprised him as it was something he hadn't had the strength to do for the past few days and had just laid there like a vegetable. A vegetable waiting for death. Taking a deep breathe, he felt his lungs expand properly, as if he weren't disintegrating from the inside out. He turned his head to the side and then lifted it slightly. No pain so far, unlike the past year when every movement had caused him sharp pains that went straight to his bones. Not wanting to test his luck, the red eyed ex nation raised one arm and smiled happily when there was no crippling shock of pain. Feeling a bit more confident, Prussia pushed both of his hands on the bed and slowly sat up. His back leaning against the backboard of the bed, he wanted to laugh.

Was this what happened before you died? The pain went away, you ere numb, and then just magically dissolved into dust?

No, because he wasn't completely numb. He did feel something, a certain weakness he hadn't felt in years. A weakness that had been there when he was just created, when he had been dissolved, and when East and West Germany had been reunited. Looking down at his hands, he was a healthy flush of pink instead of the sickly pale his whole body had been for the past month. Trusting himself enough to stand, Prussia gently swing his legs over the bed and stood. His legs didn't shake, he didn't collapse, and he certainly wasn't dizzy.

This time he couldn't hold back the giggles. They were manly giggles, though.

Taking long strides over to the full body mirror he had in the corner of his room, he looked at himself. His lips were no longer cracked and chapped and his face no longer gaunt. His eyes were a bright, startling red and no longer void of life. His body itself no longer resembled a skeleton, decaying slowly and the fat ebbing away to reveal only his bones. No, now he was back to his former fitness. The fitness of a nation.

Then there was that feeling, the feeling of power humming under his skin. The feeling of people inside his borders. Living, breathing people who were a part of his nation and loved him because he was theirs. A smirk touched his lips, inspecting his body once more before he turned. Somewhere, Austria must be crying because he was back. Somehow, someway, he was back. By the grace of _God_, he was back and not dead. Did his little _bruder_ decide to split Germany into the East and West again? Was he just a little corner of Germany now? What the hell had happened?

All of a sudden, there was a loud banging at the door. Laughing gleefully, Gilbert practically skipped upstairs and out of his basement, the joy of being able to walk again finally setting in. He should have _known _someone as awesome as him couldn't die simply because of the fact that if he were gone, so much awesome would have left with him. Making it to the door, he raised an eyebrow. Whoever was knocking hit the door hard enough to make it rattle.

He turned the knob and smirked, realizing that it was probably a nation he knew. They would probably pee themselves out of fear and awe.

"Oh my God! It worked!" He heard the female voice and American accent and instantly placed the person

Amelia F. Jones, of course. How could you _not _know her voice, she was so damn loud.

Wait. It worked? What worked?

"Oh, wow! I didn't think it'd be so quick, but I guess you couldn't get much worse, huh?"

Gilbert blinked, "What?"

Amelia smiled blindingly, "I'm the heroine!"

"You're drugs?"

She let out a horrified gasp, "No! I'm the female version of a hero! Drugs are bad!"

"Says the sixties?"

"Shut. Up."

Prussia snorted, "What do you want? The awesome me obviously has better things to do than listen to you blabber on about you superheroes now that I have returned!"

"Fine then. I'll just take the land back." Amelia sniffed, getting ready to turn away

Gilbert looked at her confused and grabbed her arm before she could leave, "I repeat, what? And don't start about heroes this time!"

The American's smiled returned, "You're a nation again!"

Prussia narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"Yup!" The blonde woman chirped, "I gave you some land in Alaska. It's not that much, but I did what I could. I wanted to give you more but Congress was being stupid, as always. Anyways, you've been formally recognized as a nation by the United States of America. We've gone ahead and called you Prussia...you are gonna be a democracy right, oh and if you wanna change your name-!"

Prussia clamped his hand over her mouth, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. When he spoke, the words were slow as if he were still accepting them, "You gave me land from one of your states and made me...you made me a nation again?"

"Uh huh!" She confirmed nodding her head

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a folded up sheet of paper. Gilbert snatched it out of her hand and opened it up. Sure enough, it had the Presidents signature, along with Amelia's, and stated that he was officially recognized as the nation of Prussia by the United States. He had been given land in Alaska, about-.

"150,000 square miles!" Prussia shouted, eyes wide and staring

America sighed in disappointment, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, by the way."

Prussia blinked twice before slowly turning his head away from the paper, "America. That is about three times bigger than England. Hell, that much land is more than Germany itself!"

Cocking her head in confusion, America blinked, "_Seriously_? Texas is bigger than a little 150,000 square miles!"

"What _is _your largest state?" The albino spoke curiously

"Alaska! It's 663,267 square miles! Well...513,267 square miles now!"

"How...How the hell did you get your government to agree to this? I mean, I know I'm awesome but..."

Amelia sighed wearily, "Let's just say it took three weeks and a whole lotta work on my part. The only condition is that you ally yourself with the United States."

The new nation nodded, "_Ja_. I'm okay with that."

"Great!" America fist pumped, "Now come on! I wanna show you Alaska, or should I say Prussia?"

Gilbert decided, right then and there, that he _loved_ Amelia F. Jones.

* * *

Across the globe, many nations had a synchronized shiver that ran down their spines and chilled them to the core. Austria felt like he wanted to sob, Hungary felt the need to get her frying pan, and England wanted to know what the hell America had done now.

* * *

**_Sooo...This is what happens when I'm bored. Also, lets just assume that Congress would allow this because Amelia is very persuasive, mmkay?_**

**_Question of the Chapter: How will Germany react when he find's Prussia's bed empty? Then what'll happen when he find out his brother has been made a nation by America?_**


	2. Awesome is back!

_**Chapter 2: Awesome is back!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**_

* * *

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _  
_ The best of us can find happiness in misery _  
_ Said,_  
_ I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _  
_ The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_~I Don't Care, Fall Out Boy_

* * *

The meeting room was nearly silent, if anyone was talking it was in a whisper. A week ago Prussia had finally died, and though not all of the nations were fond of him, Gilbert had still been one of their kind. Germany had taken it the hardest when he went home to check on his brother only to find the bed empty. Some figured that the albino ex-nation had just dissolved, literally faded away. Hungary and Austria were closely following Germany in terms of being upset over Gilbert's passing, followed by France and Spain. Others who were distant friends felt some sadness and the rest who hadn't really known his simply respected that he used to be a very prominent nation in terms of power.

However, England felt the need to finally break the silence when the meeting started in five minutes and America still hadn't shown up.

"Where the bloody hell is Amelia?" The Englishman frowned

"_Angleterre_." France sighed sadly, for once not even attempting to goad Arthur into a fight, "Perhaps she is taking it a bit hard. This is, after all, the first time something like this has happened around her. No nations have died since her creation that she has really cared for. Gilbert did, after all, train her during the Revolution-"

"I know bloody well that he trained her!" Arthur snapped, feeling slightly guilty because he _knew _how much Francis cared for Prussia, "Still, she cannot use this as an excuse to miss a meeting. The rest of us are here and-!"

"Sorry I'm late!" The loud, bright voice interrupted everything, "The plane was late getting back from Alaska!"

Everyone simply stared at her when she walked through the door, still clothed in a brown winter coat with blue jeans and faux fur boots, smiling as brightly as ever. Looking around, the American seemed to notice the mood in the meeting room, how everyone seemed depressed, and frowned slightly. The heroine was here, so why was everyone so majorly upset?

"Oh, _mon cheri_, you don't know..." France sighed, shaking his head as he figured America hadn't yet heard the news of Gilbert's passing

"What the hell were you doing in Alaska anyways?" England spoke incredulously, raising one busy brow at his former colony

"Oh, we were just figuring out where exactly the new borders were. Wanted to make sure they didn't run through any of the few towns cause wouldn't it be confusing if one half of the town was in one country, and the other was in another? Anyways, good thing is that it doesn't _and _I still get to keep my national park which is _great _cause I wouldn't have taken it away, but I wouldn't have exactly liked to give it up either-!"

"America!" England shouted, looking at her with wide eyes, "What _are _you talking about?"

Wide blue eyes blinked innocently, "Well I was talking about figuring out the boarders of America and Prussia in Alaska!"

It took only a few seconds of processing before an overwhelming shout of "What?" was heard throughout the room.

"Yes, you did hear her correctly!" A familiar, boastful voice came from behind America

An albino man, who up until a few seconds ago everyone had believed dead, walked in with a smirk. Red eyes were narrowed dangerously, a smirk curling on his lips as he looked around at the nations assembled. He no longer resembled the skeleton everyone had last seen, but instead like a nation in his prime. He was not wearing his blue uniform like he always used to, no, Gilbert had instead donned winter clothes similar to Amelia's. Black jeans, a dark grey coat, and furry boots. They were faux fur, of course, because Amelia would have flipped her shit if they weren't.

"While I'm...amazed...by your recovery..." Austria raised an eyebrow, "You do know just calling yourself a nation does no mean you are."

"Yeah, that's why I have the document to prove it!" Gilbert laughed and set the paper on the table, "Read it and weep!"

Austria read it and he did, in fact, want to weep. The new Prussia was more than four times the size of his own country and he just knew in his bones that he was doomed. Quickly, Hungary grabbed the document none too gently, causing Gilbert to narrow his gaze because whoever ripped that paper would get punched in the face. Elizaveta scanned the document, eyes widening and by the time she got to the end of the paper the Hungarian woman's mouth was hanging open. Quick to snap out of it she dropped the paper and stood, glaring at Prussia.

"What did you do to America to make her give you that much land?" Hungary demanded, pointing her frying pan at him

Once, that sight might have scared the shit out of Gilbert. Now, however, he was a new nation with the backing of the _United States of America_. Some nation with a frying pan sure as hell didn't scare him anymore.

"I didn't _do _anything, Lizzy." His words dripped with sarcasm, "America gave me that land so I wouldn't die!"

The Hungarian woman bristled, "I kind of wish she'd just let you!"

"Awe." The albino man fake pouted, "You know you'd have missed me!"

Face turning red, she quickly walked over to Prussia with her frying pan raised. The albino man twitched slightly, remembering the past pain that that stupid thing had caused him, but still stood his ground. Right as Hungary swung, Prussia prepared himself to catch it, but he didn't have to. Instead, another hand shot out. Tanned and small, with nails painted red and blue, the hand clenched and successfully bent the pan so much it would be useless to cook with. Everyone turned to look at America, who had a small frown playing on her lips and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Can't everyone just be happy for him? He's not dead and he's a nation again, that's a great thing!" She then turned to Hungary with a glare not many had seen before, "Besides, you'd do well to remember that he's _my _ally. If anyone attacks him, it will be counted as an attack on the United States of America. Including other allies or countries I'm on friendly terms with. So back off, would you?"

Hungary huffed and sent one last glare at Prussia, who was smirking his head off, before stalking back to her seat and trying to comfort Austria. The rest of the nations openly stared with shock and, mostly in Germany's case, slight happiness. All of them, however, were horrified to some degree. Rather it be because they'd heard the nightmare stories of Prussia when he was in his prime, because Gilbert was a large nation again, or because he had Amelia's backing, everyone was horrified. In some cases all three reasons were the cause of this. No one, however, was more horrified than Germany. While he was glad that hid brother was not dead, he knew exactly what kind of destruction the albino man was capable of. After all, Gilbert had raised him and Germany had a lot of experience dealing with his brother.

Amelia, meanwhile, just took of her coat and dragged Gilbert to a seat. Prussia allowed himself to be dragged by the American woman because wasn't that what good boyfriends did? It must be because someone as awesome as him wouldn't get important stuff like that wrong. Amelia was sure to become his girlfriend if she wasn't technically already. Hell, she had given him her land so he wouldn't die. If that wasn't a declaration of love, then what the hell is?

* * *

**_Sooo...This is what happens when I'm bored. Also, lets just assume that Congress would allow this because Amelia is very persuasive, mmkay?_**

**_Question of the Chapter: Is Amelia clueless? How will she react when Gilbert starts to play the role of boyfriend/husband? Will she accept it or be against it?_**


	3. The Country of Prussia

_**Chapter 3: The Country of Prussia**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**_

* * *

_Some legends are told_  
_ Some turn to dust or to gold_  
_ But you will remember me_  
_ Remember me for centuries_  
_ And just one mistake_  
_ Is all it will take_  
_ We'll go down in history_  
_ Remember me for centuries_

_~Centuries, Fall Out Boy_

* * *

Gilbert sat beside Amelia in his chair, waiting for America's turn to speak so she could make the official announcement. While the countries already knew he was a nation again, they needed to know exactly what was going on. So he simply watched, his head resting on his hand, as Amelia wrote out notes that looked like chicken scratch. As the meeting drones on, Austria and Hungary both sent him angry glances though when Amelia finally caught them and frowned in disapproval they stopped. She was a good girlfriend, Gilbert supposed, and after all this was over he would take care of her. Turn the tables and make people fear hurting her because of him and not the other way around.

Finally, China stepped down from the podium and his lecture on the economy was over. America's name was called and she hopped up, grabbing her folder and then paused. Seeming to consider something for a moment, she reached down and snatched Gilbert's hand to pull him along. If there was one thing that could be said for Amelia, she is _strong_. As she tugged Gilbert up to the podium, a small smile curved the albino man's lips. He found that he liked the feeling of his hand intertwined with hers. They would have to do that more often.

"Okay!" Amelia chirped when she took her place at the podium, Prussia standing at her right, "So, as you all heard, Prussia is a nation again!"

They heard grumbles of assent as many people sent the couple both fearful glances. Amelia opened her folder and the first page was a copy of the official document that said the United States of America recognized Prussia as a country and that the two nations are officially allies. She turned the page and, written in Gilbert's handwriting, was the sheet of important things he had filled out. Amelia left this page open and turned to the monitor, clicking a button and bringing up a PowerPoint that a big picture of the new flag of Prussia.

Red eyes widening, Gilbert glanced over to her and hissed, "When did you have time to get this done?"

Amelia kept her smile as she whispered her response, "I have people."

"Will I have people." The Prussian whispered eagerly

"Yes you'll have people eventually." She hissed back before turning to the crowd, "Okay, so this is the official flag of the new Prussia."

It was a simple white rectangle with two black strips at the top and bottom of the flag. What was really interesting was the flag depicted the black eagle, wings spread, with an Oak branch in its mouth. That had been Prussia's idea, as the Oak tree was the nation tree of the United States and he wanted their allegiance to each other to be on something permanent. So he chose to express his love on his _flag _of all things. Amelia had been ecstatic, jumping up and hugging him and saying it was very sweet of him. They hadn't kissed yet, but Gilbert supposed that would come with time.

Amelia clicked the next button and a diagram of Alaska appeared, separated into two by colors. The key said the United States of America was blue, while Prussia was grey. They had divided the state to make it so Prussia was to the west and the United States were to the east.

"Okay, so the capitol of Alaska will still be Juneau, Mt. McKinley is still part of the States, and as you can see the past of Alaska closest to Canada is still part of me. So Prussia has the western most land while I have the most eastern land." Amelia explained before changing the slides

This slide contained all the official symbols of Prussia, just for the countries to read through but not really need to know information. The country's national bird is the Golden Eagle, the national flower is the Bluebell, the nation tree is the White Spruce, an the national animal is the Gray Wolf. It was the standard stuff, decided by Gilbert himself. He'd looked up things common in Alaska instead of just picking some random things and had actually made an effort, which he could see Amelia greatly approved of.

The slide changed again, "The official languages of Prussia are English and German. Obviously current allies include me and the rest will be decided by the government when one is established. I'm guessing it will be a democracy...?"

Amelia trailed off, raising her eyebrows and looking at Gilbert who nodded, "_Ja_, a democracy."

"Great!" The American woman smiled, "So, only one more thing. I said this earlier, but I want to make the official announcement. Any attack on Prussia _will _be considered an attack on the United States of America, especially while his government is still setting up. In the case of an attack on Prussia and myself, all trade will be put on hold and the alliance will be temporarily terminated until the leaders of the country that attacked and mine or Gilbert's can discuss reasons and repercussions, which could include permanent termination of alliance, termination of trade, and refusal of future alliances with said country. This has been approved by both Congress and the President, and as such is an official statement."

Amelia clicked once more on the PowerPoint and the last page to come up was a summary of all the information on the previous slides. Prussia smiled jadedly and spoke one statement before he sat, "_Suum cuique_. To each his own."

The motto of old and new Prussia.

Amelia closed her folder, "Now, onto other business."

* * *

"They didn't seem very happy with it." Amelia frowned deeply, walking out of the room for lunch with Gilbert at her side, "Was the PowerPoint not good? I had the Vice President make it..."

"It was great, _liebling_. You were great." Gilbert smiled before pausing and giving her an incredulous look, "You had the _Vice President_ make a PowerPoint?"

Amelia nodded, "Yeah. He wasn't very busy when I called and I told him I would try to be nicer to Russia. Apparently calling him a 'Commie asshole' every meeting doesn't help relations or some shit like that."

"You are..." Gilbert looked down at her and her wide blue eyes, wavy blonde hair, perfect skin, and remembered the way she defended him and made it so he didn't _die _and a smile curled on his lips, "You're something else."

She raised an eyebrow, "I hope it's a good something else."

"A _very _good something else." Prussia smiled down at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and loving the way her cheeks lightly flushed

* * *

**_I'm really tired cause it's like 1 AM and I'm dead sorry if this sucks!_**

**_Question of the Chapter: Is PruAme in their future? Also, what should happen now?_**


	4. Domestic Life

_**Chapter 4: Domestic Life**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**_

* * *

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_  
_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand_  
_Keep it stuck your head, like your favorite tune_  
_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

_~Stereo Hearts, Gym Class Heroes_

* * *

The meeting was over with seven more long hours of discussion after lunch, nations leaving immediately when dismissed to catch planes back home or to go out for dinner and then leave. As the meeting had taken place in New York, Amelia and Gilbert didn't have to catch any planes or boats or whatever to get home. No, they just had to walk down the street a couple blocks to where Amelia's apartment was. The American woman had been persistent that Gilbert was _not _spending one night in a hotel during his stay while they sorted out things in Alaska, and Gilbert didn't protest. After all, in his mind, they were basically dating so why would it matter if he stayed with her?

The meeting let out late, so by the time the couple made it out of the building the sky was already dark. Street lamps and city lights lit up New York like a firework, a few people still bustling around the streets to get home. Gilbert looked around, soaking the city in like he never had before. He realized that, once his borders officially opened for people to move to Prussia and get dual American-Prussian citizen ship, some of these very people might be within his borders. It was a surreal thought and, as he looked at Amelia who was smiling and chattering away about some movie, he realized he'd probably be dead right now if not for her.

"So, then Iron Man basically pushes the giant alien thing back up into space and everyone thinks he's dead, right? Nope! He-!"

Gilbert caught one of her hands in the middle of her making a wide, flailing gesture to somehow illustrate this movie she was talking about. Amelia blinked, blue eyes focused on his, as curious and innocent as ever. He smiled slightly, holding her hand and watching the American woman with varying amount of appreciation and, unknown to Amelia and really Gilbert himself, love in his eyes.

"I'd like to take you out for dinner." The albino man spoke, not even making it sound like Amelia had an option to go or not, "Where would you like it to be? McDonalds, let me guess."

Amelia scrunched her nose, "No. Not McDonalds. I mean, they're great when you want quick food to go, but even then they're not that good. I can cook for you when we get home!"

Seeing the way her expression brightened at the prospect of having someone to cook for, and the way she said when _we _get home as though it was Gilbert's home as well, made her impossible to say no to. However, one thought plagued his mind and made him uneasy...

"You, ah..." Her wracked his brain, trying to figure out how to word this without hurting her feelings, "England _didn't _teach you to cook, right?"

To his surprise, Amelia let out a scoff before shaking her head, "Please! You think I would Arthur teach me to cook? He may be like my father but he _cannot _cook. Besides, France taught Mattie and I to cook before Engalnd could even attempt it."

Sighing in relief, Gilbert laughed, "Yeah, I could imagine Franny throwing a conniption fit if you and Canada ended up cooking like England! Kesesesesese!"

Smiling, Amelia nodded and began dragging him toward her apartment once more. The thing that made Prussia's head spin, though, was that she wasn't leading him by the arm, no, she was holding his hand to drag him. After thinking about it, he mentally rolled his eyes at the way he reacted to their hands fitting together like puzzle pieces. He had done this with plenty of women, and _men _for that matter, and he had gone way past holding hands before. He wasn't no blushing virgin, for gods sake, he was over eight hundred years old!

Not knowing anything her partner was thinking, America brought them to a very large apartment complex. Nudging Gilbert and snapping him out of his thought, she nodded at the doorman who recognized her and went on though the doors. Digging her key out of her pocket, she went to the elevator and, when it eventually opened and let out the previous riders, she and Gilbert both stepped in. Pushing the button that led to the sixth floor, she turned and saw Gilbert giving her a questioning gaze.

"I would've though you would own the penthouse or something." He explained

"Nah." Amelia shook her head, "Too fancy. I just want something that'll do for when I'm in New York. I already got a house in Virginia from my colonial days, and you know how England is so it's pretty fancy cause he built it. I just had plumbing and electricity added, and some more guest rooms and stuff. I don't see the reason to get a miniature house, that's what a penthouse is basically, when I already got a perfectly good one, ya know?"

Gilbert nodded, as though he understood, but he really didn't. She was the _United States of America_, she could have anything she wanted in her vast country, and yet she chose to be modest and practical when it came to her purchases and living arrangements. He couldn't fathom why, but maybe it had to do with the debt? When he got on his feet he would have to help her out with that big issue that had been plaguing her for years. Watching her bustle around her moderately sized apartment, moving stacks of papers off tables and doing a quick tidying up, he decided that when he was as great as he once was she would be a queen among peasants. Strong and fierce, a real woman who had class but wasn't delicate like some flower.

"Gil? Yo, earth to Gilbert?" Blinking, the Prussian saw Amelia waving her hand in his face to make him leave his thoughts, "You still with me?"

"Kesesese, yeah. You said you'd make dinner?" Prussia idly stretched, "Anything I can do to help?"

Amelia nodded, walking into the small kitchen and beckoning Gilbert to follow her. As soon as he entered, he was tossed a sweet onion which nearly hit him in the face. Throwing his hand up to catch the damned thing, Gilbert was still thrown back slightly by the impact of the vegetable hitting his hand. Amelia popped from around the corner where her cabinets were, handing him a small cutting knife with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, bro. Forget my own strength sometimes. Can you cut this up into tiny pieces and then toss it in the pan on the stove? I'm gonna make a stir fry!"

Staring at her with wide eyes, he looked at the onion with astonishment. _Damn _did his girlfriend have one hell of an arm.

* * *

**_I'd just like to ask, does anyone notice how Gilbert is just day dreaming and Amelia's like we're best bros? Just curious. Cause it's pretty funny to me but, then again, I laugh at my own jokes all the time XD_**

**_Question of the Chapter: I don't know. What was your favorite part of this chapter?_**


End file.
